A New Kind Of Destiny
by SonGokuFTW
Summary: Hoshi Hates his life where he lives the only thing that keeps him going is dragon ball z what happeneds after he makes a wish to become a sayjin find out. Cancelled but has a reboot!
1. A New Kind Of Destiny

**H: Write now I'm in the middle of my other story but I got a good story idea I like better so read on.**

**CH1 Iv read this somewhere before**

**I'm Hoshi. I'm Fourteen, and my favorite show is Dragon Ball Z. As I'm heading Home from school I'm trying to project how many Eps of dragon ball I can watch from 3 pm to 11pm. I just can't wait to see Vegeta and Goku fight. Goku is my favorite character and can't wait to see him win. You might be thinking I'm awesome ehhh but I'm not I'm not even good looking at all I'm going to put it this way im a nerd.  
**

**My feet hit that asphalt so fast it was crazy. I ran down my driveway well was a walk for most people. My feet aren't fast at all I'm slower than a snail on the ground.  
**

**I was lucky no one was home we live in a small house in a 5 archer lawn with no houses around I live in AL unlike most people I'm not a country kind of guy. Well Besides my accent which I hate. I threw my backpack in my closet. And put in disk one.**

**Well I watched 2 box sets on marathon mode not thinking of anything but the show I didn't even eat that night. **

**After it was over I sat there thinking how cool it would be to be a ****Sayjin****.****The special powers, the strength, and the awesome things I don't have now. I would have the Oozaru problem but I'm cool with that. If only DBZ was real…**

_**Would people trust me better than this place? Would they understand me better? I would get to show what my soul screams for I know im better than that nerd on the next street….. I could fight for my dreams…**_

**"Wake up children" a voice woke me up, and it wasn't my room as I stood I saw someone else a girl and this room had nothing but me and her in it and went on forever.**

We both asked "who is there" it echoed for a long time. Then she saw me.

"**Someone who wants to****help**** you****two."****The disembodied voice called back.**

"How can you help us" We both said

"I know what you want and I can give it to you" it replied

(side note um when there is no like it replied or we replied that me)

"What do you mean?"

"You two know what you want I can give you it." It said

she said "why would you do that?"

The voice said "I have my reasons, do you want it?"

We said "yea"

He said "it shall be done" and all of a sudden the dark room starts to spin and the darkness starts to swallow me I tried screaming SHIT! But I couldn't and no amount of me trying to get out helped my body started disappearing like Marty from back to the future at the end and I finally got it out. then the darkness finally covered my face and I got a glimpse of who was doing this.

Then I blacked out…


	2. A New Place

H: Well thanks for reviewing and review some more :)

Ch2 A New Place

Suddenly I was a wake and my head was throbbing.

Then I remembered I had that dream, or was it a dream? So I got up looked around everything seemed different it wasn't my room. I saw the moon out the window so it was night. I saw a mirror I went to look into it.

_What I saw was I looked different my glasses where gone my hair was like 3x it size, and was standing up,I looked a lot better,and the thing that got me to almost have a heart attack was that I had a tail then thought to the room here I was swallowed by the darkness my wish was granted _"does that mean I'm a Sayjin? And I'm in the DBZ world. This must be a dream I pinched myself. "I said out loud then I heard something from the floor it was that girl.

She woke up and saw me she asked "why are you in my room". I said "It's not your room look around and by the way go look in the mirror you look different than last night." She did and asked why. I said I look different too don't I so I don't know. She asked what my name and how old I was was I said "Hoshi and I'm 14". You? "I'm Katie and I'm 15" She said.

So after that we left the room to see who lived here and then… It was Goku and Gohan at the dinner table. Before me or Katie could say anything Goku Said "Want eat something you two were out for two days." We both said sure and we sat down and ate.

I was trying to decide to tell Goku about me and Katie being from a different dimension. Then chi chi asked where we are from. Then I said "well we better start by saying our names mine is Hoshi". Then Katie said "mine is Katie" and then I said "can you people keep a secret?" they said "Yea we can" So Katie told them what happened last night and how we are from a different dimension. And how this is a TV show in our dimension.

After she was done I asked "Do yall believe us?" Goku said "yea I believe you "Then Chi Chi and Gohan said they do. But then Chi Chi said "but the way you put it you make it sound like Goku isn't human." I said "well he isn't he is a Sayjin that will be explained later. "

Then Goku Said "Well it's time for bed we have to go to Master Roshi's in the morning." Then I asked "do you have any clothes I can use my clothes are torn up from that darkness." Goku said "sure" then he handed me one of his old GIs I put it on it fit perfect. And then I thought in a couple of hours I have to face Radiz. And then I thought yesterday I was just a outcast today I'm a Sayjin.

Then we went to bed I let Katie get the bed I just slept on the floor. I was thinking for a few moments what are my parents doing. And then I feel asleep.


	3. The Arrival

H:Well I'm back sorry I haven't written right now my pc is broken but I shouldn't talk about this I should be writing.

CH3: The Arrival

So as it seems me and Katie could fly and that's not the only thing we could also control our Ki, and we could blast things. Well I tried that and Katie did to I broke a window and Katie broke the door and chi chi was mad at both of us.

The night before we made a story up that we where Goku's lost brother and sister and it wasn't long before Gohan started calling me Uncle Hoshi. Well that told us Gohan believed it.

Goku rode on the Nimbus cloud because he had Gohan. We flew fast towards Master Roshi's, but in the back of mind I just saw Raditz.

_Well flying was cool never thought I would do it though, well I guess that's the past before I was a sayjin._

Then we touched down I was stressing out as time ticked by.

We were introduced to Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi, and Master Roshi greeted Katie like every other girl. He got slapped by Katie. I just laughed, Katie got mad at me I was like whatever.

Then the moment came I was worried a Blast came down and hit the beach sand went everywhere. I saw Raditz I wasn't surprised but horrified.

"Kakarot why haven't you destroyed this planet yet? And where is your tail?"

"Who are you" Goku Screamed.

"I'm hurt you don't even remember your brother"

"My brother?" Goku Glanced at me and Katie then looked back at Raditz. **  
**  
"Yes, and you where sent here to destroy this world, we are Sayjins we were born to do this.We conquer planets and exterminate all life, and then we sell the planet to the highest bidder. You were sent here as a baby, Kakarot. Join me Kakarot, and together we could rule this world!"

"Never" Goku Said

"Daddy" Gohan Cried

Then Katie told Gohan to get behind her.

"You have a son, wait who are you?"He asked Katie who was right beside me.

"I'm Katie Goku's sister"

"Well I didn't know I had aliens for brothers!" Katie lied, keeping up the story. Raditz walked over to Goku and kneed him in the stomach, knocking Goku out temporarily.

"So our father had a daughter" Raditz said moving closer

That got me a little angry the only reason he didn't notice me yet was because I wasn't moving my tale like Katie, But I started to so he noticed me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hoshi I'm Goku's other brother"

"So he had two other kids I didn't know about"

"Join me brother and sister we could rule the world"

Me and Katie both said "we won't join you"

_The He shot at us she was down I dodge it_ _I was the only one who could fight so I charged. He shot at me and I was on that sand 20 feet under.  
_

WellIcouldn't move then Raditz said as he picked up Gohan all three of you will have 100 humans dead on this beach by tomorrow to show your loyalty and to get this brat back, and I will count the humans and then we can leave and rule the galaxy.

"Daddy!"

"Gohan!" Goku said weakly

"No!" Katie said

"Stop!" I said

Then he took off. While Goku Katie and I recovered.

End ch 3

H: Well then I found a way to make the plot more interesting just you wait for the next chapter its going to be a going to be a good one!:D


	4. A Truce

H:I hate my pc is broken it's hard to find a way to write.

Ch 4 A Truce

Right then Bulma asked "does this mean Goku….."

I said "Yes Bulma me Katie and Goku are aliens".

"What's going on here?"Piccolo said as he landed

"What do you want Piccolo this is kinda a bad time my son was just taken." Goku stated

"I felt a high power over here and came to see who it was as it seems they already left." Piccolo said

"that was apparently my brother, and I'm a alien." Goku said "And like I said before he took my son and left"

"Like I care if he took your son." Piccolo said I was thinking on what to say then Katie said "he wants to take over the world."

"That's my job" Piccolo said as he faced me and Katie

I saw what she was doing and so I said "Maybe us four should team up all 4 of us should be enough to beat him".

Goku glanced at me and Katie we gave a slight node.

"Yea Piccolo so do you want to team up" Goku said

"Fine a truce" Piccolo stated "but this is only temporary after this is done I want a rematch"

"Ok" Goku said

Then Piccolo came over to us and asked who we were. I said "My name is Hoshi I'm Goku's other Brother. Then Katie said "My name is Katie I'm Goku's sister."

"Well lets go before we lose him"

"Right" Goku Katie and I said

Then Bulma gave Katie the dragon radar

Katie said "That's right Gohan had the 4 star ball."

We Took off after that. As we flew Piccolo was in the lead me Katie and Goku were in the back then Goku asked could he talk to us.

I said "sorry we didn't tell you about Raditz" Then Goku said "I get that but why are we teaming up with Piccolo" Then Katie said "your see soon trust us."

End ch 4

H: sorry its short I have a lot to do it took me 2 hours to do just this but ill be posting everyday this week so ill have one up Tuesday see you then.


	5. This Didn't Happen In The Show

H: Well I have nothing to say besides please review

Ch5 This Didn't happen in the show

After that talk we sped up, and well I had a feeling Katie was thinking of her family back home. All I know is mine is worrying to but I don't let that bother me its been my wish to be a sayjin since The Toonami midnight run played Dragon Ball Z , and my life sucked back home I had no friends to hang out with so I really don't care about going home.

_**Then**_ _**I remembered Piccolo was supposed to be the one to suggest teaming up why did Katie and I intervene.**_

Raditz ship was in view so we landed in the field beside it.

Katie she said "Me and Hoshi will get Gohan and Goku and Piccolo you will fight Raditz.

Well Goku and Piccolo said right at the exact same time. Me and Katie flew to the ship, it wasn't hard to find the door she blasted it and got Gohan. He was crying as we got him.

"Were is daddy" asking in tears

"He is fighting the bad man that hurt him and took you" I said

"Really, I want to see!"

"No, wait!" Katie called as he jumped up and ran towards the fighting, we followed him. Goku was pinned down by Raditz, and Piccolo's arm was missing. Right then Gohan screamed and his energy rise.

"Leave my daddy alone!" Gohan attacked it happened so fast I said "Did that just happen?". After that Gohan passed out , and Raditz was on the ground and got up, but Goku got him in a full nelson.

"Do it now Piccolo" Goku screamed

"Special Beam Cannon!"

That killed Raditz and Goku was almost dead

"So that's why you two want….ed me to team up wi…th Piccolo?"

Me nor Katie cried because we knew he would be back. We were more worried about Vegeta and Nappa.

"Yea Your see later" Katie said

"Good" Goku said as he vanished

"Piccolo are you ok" I asked. As I got on my feet I felt sad but I knew this would be the 1st of many deaths ill see.

"Fine" as he said as regenerating his arm I guess your going to wish back Goku with the dragon balls.

"Yeah we are" Katie said

"I…. won't be ….. killed so easily!" I have recorded our battle and as we speak 2 Sayjins stronger than me are on their way to collect the dragon balls! And there be here in 1 year to avenge my death.

_**O crap this isn't what happened in the show he is supposed to be dead im sure of it its only been 2 days since I saw the ep.**_

Raditz powered up his blast and shot it at Katie.

I jumped in front of it it went though me and hit Katie just enough to knock her out I wasn't out yet but the blast hurt like hell.

I looked over to Raditz was he was down dead.

Piccolo came over and asked why I saved Katie I said "I don't know and 1 more thing can u tell the others when they wish us back say we wish for everybody that Raditz killed was alive that was it applies to me and Goku."

Then I vanished.

End ch 5

H: this ch to write was really fun but remember to review. I'll write ch 6 2maro.


End file.
